custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of Barus Magna
This story is written by MakutaKrika, please do not edit it. Prologue Far away there is a place known as Barus Magna. It was used as the prison of the galaxy, the place to store the most insane criminals. The forces of evil were all imprisoned there. It remained alone, only a few villages residing there (one for each element) and every know and then a hero would come and watch over the prison. The planet rested peacefully for years, until the great earthquake. Chapter 1 Monak walked across the hardened magma path on his way to his village, Ta-Barus. He looked at the lava pits as he crossed the crumbling bridges. Lava waterfalls flowed down and fell into the heat-powered vats that powered the high-tech prisons. Monak thought that the Matoran living here had the greatest and most important job of all the Matoran. If the lava power failed, the high-tech security would shut down, and the insane prisoners would file out and take the villagers hostage. He reached his working place, the Lava Command Central. He decided where all the power went, made sure that the high-tech prisons had enough energy, and even made sure there was no blockages in the magma pits. He sat down in his chair, whistling happily to himself, and looked over at the charts flashing across the computer screen. DANGER! DANGER! The computer warned. Monak bolted to attention, immediately typing furiously into the computer. He scanned from file to file until he found what was wrong - three minutes until a massive earthquake hit the planet. Monak gasped and began sending a call for emergency guards to come and help to defend the gates of the prison. Before he could send the call out, it struck. A huge crack smashed down the center of Ta-Barus, smashing and imploding houses and huts along the way. Temples dedicated to the Great Beings crumbled, as chunks of stone fell crashing to the ground, and the temples collapsed on themselves. The lava pits were broken in half, and lava poured out everywhere. Aqueducts, designed to hold lava, broke and lava showered all across Ta-Barus. The lava burned holes in the roofs of all of the buildings, causing lava to drip down on the screaming Matoran. Then the lava flood swept over to the prison. The stone walls began to melt through, and Monak watched horrified as prisoners began pouring out, attacking fleeing Matoran. Then the lava surge hit the command center, and Monak was forced to jump up on the counter to avoid having his feet melted. The lava began to grow higher, as Monak inched farther and farther away. Then it happened. Just as the lava reached the counter, Monak jumped high in the air, doing a somersault before falling back down. As he got closer, he closed his eyes and thought, I’m not going to survive this. Then he heard the sound of shattering glass, and he forced himself to look. The heat had shattered the glass of the command center, and now Monak was falling through the window toward the river of lava surging below. Monak reached out with his arm, grabbing onto the side of a big bowl-like pit that did not have any lava left. Holding on for dear life, Monak tried to pull himself up to the top of the pit. He slipped and toppled down. Before he hit the lava, a mysterious figure with wings swooped down and caught Monak. “Who are you?” said Monak in amazement. “I am Toa Lana, Toa of Air. I was worshiping the great spirits, and I heard them say that I was one of 6 Toa to protect Barus Magna. I saw a Kanohi Mask of Air levitate down to me, and when I put it on, I heard a voice saying, find the other 5 Toa. He said a list of 5 names, and your name was on the list. Now we have to find your Kanohi mask...” “There-I see it. It’s floating on the lava.” Monak shouted. “I’m on it,” yelled Lana, swooping down and snatching the Kanohi mask. They flew for hours until they came to Le-Barus. It was over run with villains. Lana hid in the jungle around it and put Monak down. “Put the mask on,” Lana commanded. Monak did as he said, and put the red Kanohi mask on his face firmly. Monak felt a surge of energy, and looked down a second later to see armor all over him and a flame sword. "I am Monak, Toa Barus of Fire!" he yelled. Chapter 2 The two Toa began walking towards the broken prison. Monak saw the criminals holding two Matoran hostage. “Here’s what we do. We’ll rush in there and catch them by surprise. Then I’ll hit the leader with fire and then we can get those Matoran out of there,” explained Monak. So the two Toa raced out, sending wind and fire, hitting the escaped prisoners, sending the prisoners flying into a cyclone of fire. Lana sent the leader flying with a wind gust, and Monak grabbed the two Matoran and hurled them 20 feet onto a stream of Protodermis. Monak then ran back slashing a group of Dark Hunters. Then a dark figure rose. He had red wings, and had a ball in the middle of his chest. He had sharp-clawed feet and double swords. “I am Mudok! You two bow down to me or face the wrath of the Brotherhood of Makuta” he shouted. “Makuta Teridax was just killed in a battle with Mata Nui. He was killed by crashing into a moon. The Brotherhood is falling apart and the remaining members are being tracked down by the Toa Nuva, while Toa Mahri guard the world of Spherus Magna. The Skrall are nearly extinct from clashes with the Glatorian, and the Order of Mata Nui has declared war on the Dark Hunters. No evil can live in this universe. That is why we must defeat you!” yelled Lana. It was true. Two months ago they had received information that Makuta Teridax was killed, and one month ago they had learned about the war between the Dark Hunters and the Order of Mata Nui. “Well, Brotherhood or not, I will defeat you!” screamed Mudok, sending a bolt of Shadow Lightning at Lana, killing him instantly. Fury poured out of Monak as he sent a huge stream of fire at Mudok, knocking him at least 25 feet. Monak then sent as much power as he could into Lana, channeling it so that it would start his heart pumping again. Lana’s eyes fluttered open. “Y-y-you saved me,” said Lana in astonishment. “That’s what friends do,” replied Monak, “now let’s go find the Matoran before Mudok regains conciseness.” The two Toa raced towards the stream of Protodermis to find only one Matoran and ... a TOA! “I found a mask, and put it on and BOOM! Here I am a Toa of Water,” the Toa said. “Are you Kahma?” asked Lana. “Why, yes I am,” replied Kahma. “Then the prophecy is true. When I heard the names, you were part of the group,” yelled Lana excitedly. “What?” asked the Ko-Matoran. “It’s a long story. We’ve got a psycho maniac named Mudok back there that we’ve got to stop.” “Mudok!” the Ko-Matoran’s eyes widened. “He was one of the greatest Dark Hunters before he betrayed them to the Makuta. He worked his way to third in command until he was caught attempting to enslave an entire planet. He’s been here for years!” Monak ran up to Mudok, who had just re-awoken, and hit him with his flame sword. Mudok then sent of wave of darkness, slamming Monak and the Ko-Matoran out. Kahla sent of blast of water knocking Mudok off his feet. Mudok then sent a darkness bomb at her, exploding and knocking her out, nearly killing her. Lana ran up but before he could do anything, he was kicking in the stomach and then hit with a shadow ball. Laughing, Mudok stood over his prize: the three Toa and Matoran laying at his feet. “I think it’s time for a new name to be feared around the world. MUDOK!” he laughed. Category:Stories